Breaking Free
by springjasmine91
Summary: Sonny is from So Random while Chad is from McKenzie Falls. They love each other but there's a catch their castmates are rivals between the two shows. How will they break free?
1. Trailer

**Breaking Free**

**This is a tale of two forbidden lovers**

_**Showing a couple secretly going out on a date**_

**They both came from two very different show in one studio**

_**Showing Chad playing McKenzie while Sonny was playing as a Check It Out Girls in one of the sketch.**_

**Their shows would often fight on who's better than who**

_**Showing Zora messing with Portlyn's hair**_

_**Showing Grady putting Meatballs in Trevors jacket**_

_**Showing Nico putting sugar water in Skyler's make-up kit**_

_**Showing Tawni applying lipstick on the mirror and wrote "James Conroy is a fraud" **_

**How will their love last long? Will the rivalry ever stop before it could ruin both their shows.**

**Find out now on Breaking Free**

**Starring:**

**Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe**

**Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart**

**Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris**

**Doug Brocu as Grady Mitchell**

**Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster**

**Kelly Blatz as James Conroy**

**Jillian Murray as Portlyn **


	2. Chapter 1 CDC heart SM and Evil Scheme

Chapter 1 CDC heart SM and Evil Scheme

Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe are a couple even though there are rivalries between their shows in Condor's Studio. He's from McKenzie Falls while she is from So Random. They both are in love but their love are forbidden. They kept their relationship safe from anyone at all. Their friends from the studio, their parents and even the media. They would date secretly as they don't want people to know about their secret relationship.

One day someone knew their secret and revealed their secrets. Their friends were shocked when they saw on a newspaper one day and they declared war between each other. Chad and Sonny was forbidden to see each other. For months the two shows fought hard to keep these two lovers from seeing each other.

One day Alex snuck out and met him in his blue convertible just like they promised (AN: they texted each other duh) and they drove silently through the night towards the safest place they thought people wouldn't know where to find them.

They've finally arrived at Chad's private apartment just half an hour out of town. Chad opened the car door for her and she smiled and said "Thank you Chad" and walked towards the door where Chad followed her and took out his keys. He opened the door and both went in. When they were safely inside, they both sighed a relief as Sonny sat on the cream coloured couch.

He placed the keys on the counter and sat down next to Sonny. He placed his arm around her and let her head leaned onto his shoulders. She sighed and said as she looked up at him "Chad, what should we do? We can't be seeing each other like this secretly. Ever since people knew about us, my cast mates won't let me out of their sight. Its getting annoying"

He just nodded and kissed her forehead "I know baby girl (AN: yep CDC has finally gone soft thanks to Sonny) but we have to do something. Let me think of a plan to solve everything. OK for now we better hide out here. Now lets get to bed. Its getting late. Come on" and stood up and held Sonny's hand as they both walked into his bedroom where they would change and slipped into bed and both fell asleep in each others arms.

Little did they know that someone was taking picture of them sleeping and decided to do something evil with the pictures. He decided to photoshop the pictures and blackmail them both. This is a perfect scheme for revenge. They never going to see it coming he thought as he quickly photoshop the pictures from his computer and decided to email it to Sonny's email. When he was finished with his evil scheme, he decided its time to wait.

"I will get you Sonny Munroe and someday you will finally be mine!" before going home where he slept with an evil smirk on his face. Chad and Sonny will definitely have some surprise the next morning and it would break their relationship apart or will it?

AN: Hey guys...so? how do u like my first chapter? i knoe it kindda sucks but i hv like a massive writers block and i try to find ideas for days now but hey i gotta this in the middle of the night. So anywho plz review ok...............and i'll update ASAP! BYe

ranimohd91

p.s. i would like to thank those who review my previous story girl next door and the sequel Real To Me. I know you guys are disappointed with the ending but its my story and i will do whatever i want to so stop telling me what to do. OK!


	3. Chapter 2 I Love You Sonny

Chapter 2: I Love You Sonny

The next morning Chad and Sonny woke up and kissed each other before separating into different bathrooms They quickly gotten ready and went downstairs to have their breakfast. Chad just finished showering when he smelled of pancakes and bacon coming wafting through the whole apartment.

He came in the kitchen to see Sonny making pancakes with bacon and didn't see him come in the kitchen because she was too busy cooking and dancing at the same time. He held her hips and started kissing her neck and she was surprise to see Chad "Good morning. What's for breakfast?" Chad ask excitedly as he sat down on a bar stool at the kitchen island.

He ate and stared at Sonny and admire her beauty "God she's beautiful" he thought. Sonny felt his eyes looking at her looked up from the pancake she was eating saw drool coming down from his face (AN: Ha Ha…CDC drooling over Sonny. That's funny) and she giggled as she said "Why are you looking at me like that Chad? Oh, and by the way you got drool coming down your face" and wiped his mouth.

As she wiped his mouth he took her hand and kissed it. She grinned." Sonny, you're the most beautiful person that I've ever seen and I wanna tell you that I love you Sonny with all my heart" He said and Sonny blushed "Aww Chad, that's so sweet and I love you too." and kissed him. When they broke apart they were both flushed and Sonny ask him "So Chad, what are we gonna do today?" Chad continued eating then said "Well I think it's better if we stay in the apartment and not go out there" pointing to the window. "But why?" she ask him

"Because I don't want people to know we're here. If we're caught, they'll separate us again and I don't want that to happen. I mean I don't want to lose you again Sonny I love you too much." he said as he stroked Sonny's cheek as she cried and hugged him. It was a very emotional moment for them. "Ok Chad. If that's what you want. I'll stay here with you" and held him closely to her. "and I love you too Chad" and kissed him.

After they broke off once again they were both looked flushed and they smiled as they quietly finished breakfast. After breakfast was over and the kitchen was cleaned by Chad who made Sonny sit down as they chatted about random things. Then one particular question popped out of the blue. "Chad, if we get married do you think all of these problems will be over?" Sonny ask him as she and Chad were sitting on the couch watching re-runs of Mckenzie Falls. "Babe, you'd you think like that? Of course it would. I mean they'll not gonna bother us anymore. I hope. Hey, wanna watch a movie?" Chad ask her and she nodded "Okay. What movie?" she said as she Chad slowly climbed down on his feet and took a DVD from his shelf and turn on the player and the movie started "The Notebook. I know you love that story" and Sonny grinned "you know me so well" and cuddled close to him again as they watched the movie.(AN: I love the movie and also o read the book…..don't you love the movie too?)

After the credit was rolling Chad looked at Sonny who felt asleep. He kissed her forehead and she woke up. "Hey" she said as she yawned "What time is it?" he kissed her forehead and said as he looked at the wall clock "Its two o' clock. Want some lunch baby girl? I can order Chinese if you want." Sonny nodded and said "No Chad, what about I make some sandwiches for lunch. You wait right here." and rushed into the kitchen and started making ham and cheese sandwiches.

Chad sat on the couch and looked around him as he was thinking "I have to propose to her before its too late. Come on Chad. You can do this" he was thinking when he didn't realized that Sonny was staring at her and sandwich in her hand. "Chad, what are you thinking about?" his thoughts broke into a pieces as he hears her beautiful voice. "Uh, nothing. Just thinking about us. Our relationship" and started biting on the sandwich that she held out to him.

They ate in silence as only the noise of the TV was on. Then there was a Missing Person advertisement: a picture of them both were on it. Chad choked on his sandwich and stared at the picture of them both on TV. Sonny who was shocked to see the advertisement gulped down the sandwich not taking her eyes of the TV screen. They both looked at each other and said "Wow" and silently Chad took her hand and said "I have to turn on my phone. I think you should check your email" and Sonny nodded as she logged on onto her email and found 100 messages. One of them is someone she doesn't know. There's an attachment and saw the pictures, her eyes went wide and called Chad "Chad, I think you should see this" Chad came over and saw the pictures "OMG! Who sent you this?" he ask her and she just said "I dunno. Look there's a message" she read it out loud

Sonny, I know your secret! Follow what I say and you secret is safe with me. Come to 124 East Ave at 12pm. Don't call the cops or else you're dead! Got it! Come alone and you alone. Don't bring that stupid boyfriend of yours or else he'll pay the price!

J.A.C

Sonny looked at Chad who's face turned pale. "Chad! What should we do?" Chad gulped and said "I don't know Sonny but we have to do something. Do you have any ideas?" Sonny looked down on the floor, pacing the floor while mumbling "Hurm……"and then she said "Uh huh. I have a plan. But we need our friends for backup. Are we clear?" He nodded and she said "Good. Now let me call Tawni and you should call Portlyn. Tell her that we need backup! If she ask why just tell her that their lives are depending on it. Ok Chad. Now call her" and started dialling Tawni's cell phone.

She waited until the third ring and Tawni answered. " Hello" and Sonny said "Tawni, I need backup. I just got blackmail. My life is depending on it. Go call as much people as possible and tell them to bring spray paints, B.B. guns toilet paper and tell them to wear a disguise and meet me at 124 East Ave,12pm. Got it. Bye!" and hung up the phone. She sighed a relief after that phone call.

Chad just hang up the phone put his arm around her and waited or two. Then Chad said "Sonny I have to tell you something" and she looked at him "What is it Chad?" she ask him. He knelt down on his knees and she gasped as she sees a ring that sparkles like a thousand rubies (AN: yeah got that line from SWAC episode Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star) as he said "Sonny will you marry me?" (AN: gasping for air as I wrote this. I know they're too young but this is my story so just bear with me) and Sonny hugged him and kissed him and said "Yes! Oh yes!" and they both shared a kiss so passionate they forgot about the situation right away.

When they broke apart they cuddled to each other as they spent in the apartment all by themselves. They ate under a candlelit dinner (made by Chad who insisted on cooking) as they ate quietly as only the sounds of utensils were the only noise between them. After dinner, Chad turn on the DVD player, and Michael Buble's voice filled up the silence of the apartment. They danced to Sway and Save The Last Dance (AN: Love those two songs) and when the song was over they sat back down on the couch and the apartment was silent again as they cuddled to each other close and made some small talks as they waited for the time to arrive.

Time goes by and its now a quarter to 12pm. Chad and Sonny decided to go on separate cars. He use his Red Ferrari and she used his blue convertible. He followed her from a far distance so no one will suspect anything.

When she arrived at the address there were no one in the neighbourhood. Its like people doesn't live in this part of town. She went in the warehouse and Chad followed her close, but not that close. He texted Portlyn and Tawni and tell them to go in the warehouse and warn them to stay in hiding. The two girls followed the orders and together went in the warehouse where they separated and held their weapons; B.B. guns.

Back to Sonny. She anxiously waited for the person to arrive. She sat down on a chair that was pointed out just with a spotlight and waited patiently. A few minutes later, she heard someone laughed a familiar laugh. She looked around and heard his voice "My, my isn't it nice to see you follow my orders for once. Good girl" she looked around and listened closely as she said to herself where she knew that voice from somewhere.

Her eyes went wide "James Conroy!" she spoke up a little too loudly "Yes?" and James in the flesh stood in front of her as she stared at him as he circled her. "I the flesh. Surprise Sonny. Happy to see me babe?" and with a snort she said "No! why should I? I hate you" she yelled out "Oh playing hard to get again are we? We'll see about that!" and took her hand and started kissing her with full force on the lips. Chad saw his actions and almost lose himself and wanted to come over to that son of a bitch (AN: sorry for the bad word) and hit him square in the face but he doesn't want to ruin her plan.

James decided to tie her to the chair. He quickly tied her and kissed her again. "Now, you can't be free. You are my prisoner now Sonny Munroe and you have no one to come and rescue you" and that's when Chad said "Not if I can do anything about it!" he said as he walked towards them. "Now!" and swarm of So Random's and McKenzie Falls cast ran towards them and attacked him with B.B. guns and wrapped James with toilet paper. Chad kissed her and untie her. They held each other and said "Sonny, I love you so much. I will never let you go ever again. I promise you that"

Sonny cried tears of joy when Chad rescued her and thank God for giving her a second chance to see herself alive. She was so happy to see Chad untie her from the chair and kissed him full on the lips. They shared a passionate kiss and when he said those words she was thankful to have him in her life.

After the incident they were closer than ever. Their friends finally understood and the war and rivalries between them was finally over. James were sent to Juvenile Detention as to teach him lesson. Tawni and Portlyn heard the news about Chad and Sonny being engaged and cried tears of joy for like days and decided to plan the wedding.

Their relationship turns out to be getting better each and everyday. They love each other and that's all that matters for them both.

AN: Hey thanks for reading. How do u like this chapter? plz let me know and i will update soon the next chapter. There will be a few unexpected scenes but i'm not gonna tell you what it is. its a surprise for you guys. Plz review ok.....and be nice...thanks again.

ranimohd91

p.s. i wanna thank those who reviewed my previous chapters. Without u guys i have no confidence to write some more great stories. So thanks a bunch guys!


	4. Chapter 3 Chad and Sonny's Wedding Day

Chapter 3- Chad and Sonny's Wedding Day

Chad and Sonny spent time together after their shows in the Prop House. One day, Chad and Sonny were having their lunch at the Commissary. Since they were both are now together the cast of So Random and McKenzie Falls are sitting together. Tawni and Portlyn have become best of friends. They would share quite a lot of common things together.

Since the rescue, they have become closer than ever. Tawni started dating Skyler, Nico started dating Portlyn and so on and so forth. They were happy but little did they know there will be someone being heartbroken.

Finally Chad and Sonny's wedding day have arrived. She wore a one-piece strapless gown with a corset closure and has rhapsody taffeta wraps across the bodice with handmade flower accenting the criss-cross, sweetheart neckline and side hip and it also has a gathered tulle skirt features petals accents playfully scattered throughout and pick ups at the center back forming a an elaborate train. She was beautiful.

Connie being the mother of the bride was crying tears of joy when she came in the chambers to wish her daughter good luck. Both mother and daughter shared a tender moment hugging each other. The bridesmaids who consist of Tawni, Portlyn, Zora and Chloe were touched to see the bride and her mother's tender moment together for the last time. They were wearing a strapless satin A-line dress a with cascading back. Sonny chose blue for them.

Sonny was very nervous. She keeps on asking the two bridesmaid "Oh my God! What if he changes his mind? What if he runs away?" all that sort of questions. They just answered truthfully and Sonny calmed down and ask again. They were both annoyed at her. Then Sonny's dad, Michael came in and said "Honey, its time" and take her by the arm and walked out of the chamber where the bridesmaids followed her from behind.

As she walked down the aisle, she sees her family and friends grinning happily. Connie was crying. She sees Chad who was grinning from ear to ear. As she arrived at the chapel (AN: I'm a Muslim so I have no idea how you Christians get married. So I'm winging it) and when Chad took her hand they positioned themselves as the priest started the ceremony.

A few minutes later they exchanged vows and when the priest said "You may now kiss the bride" Chad kissed her passionately as guests clapped their hands and both their parents cried tears of joy. As they ran towards the door, rice were thrown and with happy smiles thanked the guests and wished their parents goodbye as they jumped into the blue convertible and drove off into the sunset and into their new live together as husband and wife.

Life turns out to better for them as their life were now complete being just the two of them. They weren't planning to have kids by little did they know surprise will come and they will live a happy ending after all.

AN: Hey guys....so? how do you like this chapter. I decided to finish this story. i'm getting writers block way too much. need to rest my brain for a little while and concentrate on my IELTS exam that i will be taking soon. SO anyways plz read and review my story okay...................bye!

ranimohd91

p.s. the next chapter is the last chapter so i'm actually workin on it right now. So just be patient okay................


	5. Chapter 4 Babies and Happy Endings

Chapter 4: Babies & Happy Endings

Months come and gone and now its Christmas time. Sonny and Chad spent their first holiday together. During Christmas morning Chad got a very huge surprise from Sonny, "I'm pregnant!" she yelled out and the next thing you know they both shared a good passionate kiss as he twirled her around and around the living room. It was the greatest gift he'd ever had received in years and was grateful that he had Sonny in his life.

9 Months later

Sonny was on the couch, heavily pregnant and looking up on the ceiling as she was thinking of names of the babies. Four months ago, they found out that they are expecting twins. They were ecstatic of the good news and shared it with their family and friends who held a baby shower for Sonny. Tawni and Portlyn organized the shower and somehow went overboard with the decorations but Sonny didn't care as she was happy that people care about her.

Sonny was in the middle of deciding names "What should I name them? Lets see, for girls I have Alexandra Michelle, Isabella Madison, Sophia Ava and Andrea Emily. While the boys names I have Joshua Anthony, Christopher William, David Alexander and Noah Hayden." She thought. She was so into her thoughts she didn't see Chad coming in the front door.

"Honey, I'm home" he called out as he sees her staring up on the ceiling. He kissed her and her thoughts were broken as she puts her notebook down on the coffee table. "Hi Chad, when did you come in" she ask him "oh, I just did. What are you doing? You should be resting. Come here" and carried her bridal style to the bedroom and gently place her on their bed. "Thank you Chad" she said as she laid down on the bed "you welcome babe" he replied. He kissed her cheek and resumed to change into a wife beater and shorts as he laid down next to her on the bed. "I love you Sonny. And your our babies too" and kissed her growing stomach.

Suddenly Sonny felt a sharp pain in the abdomen. She yelled out as she felt hot liquid coming down from her legs "Chad, I think my water just broke" and her face went pale as she tries to breath again when she gets the contractions. Chad nodded and quickly packed the bag for her and with her in his arm and the bag in the other, he carried her to the car and headed straight towards the hospital.

When they arrived he placed her in a free wheelchair and a nurse brought her to the labour room where the doctors prepare her. "She's 5mm dilated. We need 5 more and she's ready to give birth" the doctor said. Chad nodded and knew what to do. He called his and her parents and told them to come to the hospital. He called Nico and Tawni, Grady, and also Portlyn and told them that Sonny's in Labor.

After a few hours the doctor came out and told him that she's ready. He came in with a nurse, scrubbed and he positioned himself beside Sonny who was crying out in pain. He took her hand and she squeezed it tightly and he comforted her with warming words like "I love you, you're doing a great job" and so on and so forth. The doctor came in and examined her then he said "Ok Sonny you 10mm dilated. In a count of three, I want you to push OK" and she nodded "1!" the doctor announced and Sonny breathed heavily "2" Chad held her hand tighter "3" Sonny pushed hard and after a few pushes a cry was heard "it's a boy" and gave it to a nurse who was holding a blue blanket.

"Ok Sonny one more time. In a count of three. 1" Sonny took a breath "2" Chad felt his hand throbbed in pain "3" and Sonny pushed and after the third push a cry was once again broke the silence "it's a girl" and gave the baby to an another nurse who was holding a pink blanket. Both the babies were cleaned and now placed onto Sonny who cried with tears of joy.

The three were sent to a room where Sonny happily breastfed them for the first time. Chad went out to the lobby to tell the news. Her parents and his parents were crying happily while Tawni, Nico, Grady and Portlyn jumped excitedly as they heard the news. It was the happiest moment for them all.

They went to Sonny's rom led by Chad. When he opened the door, Sonny was just finishing breastfeeding the twins and placing them on the basinet next to her bed. Tawni, Portlyn, Connie and Danielle (AN: Chad's mom) gasped when they saw the twins. "Aww, they looked just like you Sonny. And you too Chad" Tawni exclaimed. "Thanks" Sonny said happily. "What are their names?" Connie asks them both and they both said "this one" pointed out to their baby girl "is Isabella Madison while this one" pointed to their baby boy "is David Alexander. So what do you think?" and then they all awed.

After a couple of talks here and there they all went home leaving Sonny, Chad and the twins alone in the room. Chad sat down beside her on the hospital bed, took her hand and said "Sonny, I love you and you had made me the happiest man alive." Sonny almost cried and Chad kissed her and mumbled "I love you too Chad" and kissed him back. It was the happiest moment for all of them as they now have a complete family and will now live a happy ending just like they wanted.

The End

AN: Finally! its over! That was a mouthful to write! Kindda hard to find ideas these days. Stupid writers block. So anyway how do you like this ending? i hope you guys said aww too because i did.....LOL! So plz review ok and tell me what you guys think. Bye!

ranimohd91


End file.
